foofurfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dog's Meow
Premise Louis mentally becomes a cat and back every time He hears a bell, thanks to a Hypnotist on TV. and at the same time, tries to fight a bully dog named Muggsy who insulted Annabell, time and again. Plot The story begins with the gang watching a hypnotist on TV, as Hazel brings a tub of popcorn. they see the Hypnotist hypnotizing a man into a dog. after the hypnosis, the Hypnotist rings a hand bell, making the man act like a dog. a perturbed Louis and a crying Annabell enter the room, as Louis says that Muggsy insulted Annabell again. Soon, the TV Hypnotist hypnotizes a woman, as Fencer explains to Rocki that hypnosis can work on those with the weakest minds, unknown to the gang, Louis looks at the hypnotist's pendulum, putting Him in a trance, as Annabell requests a snack from the kitchen, which Louis goes to. The Rat Brothers then decide to grab some food, and fast. Louis goes to the fridge, and grabs a sausage, but is grabbed away by the Rats with the trapeze trick. During the incident, the TV hypnotist rings a hand bell to make the woman act like a cat, which She does. Louis who is still in a trance, and within earshot of the TV, mentally becomes a cat an chases after the Rat Brothers. Back at the living room, the others continue seeing the act, as the hypnotist rings His hand bell, making the victims stop acting like animals, and at the same time making Louis normal. The TV Hypnotist explains that the victims are still in a trance, while They appear to be normal, He rings the hand bell, and The victims return to what they were acting like, including Louis who corners the Rat Brothers in the Kitchen. The Hypnotist then tells the audience that They'll will be normal with the magic words, but was drowned out with the sound of dishes crashing on the floor as the hypnotist tells the viewers that He'll come tomorrow at the Women's Club Benefit at Willowby Park,Louis who is still entranced tries to grab the Rats in the air vent, but a door bell rings, making Louis normal and falling off from a cabinet. Annabell goes to answer and sees Muggsy, who apologizes and came to insult Her, making Annabell cry. Louis sees this and tries to pick a fight with Muggsy. Foofur tries to quell the fighting by slamming the door shut on Muggsy, as Louis declares that Muggsy will be Dog meat. Tommorow afternoon, Louis asks Fencer where Muggsy is, and Fencer says He's not around. but during the conversation, Louis hears a loud bell sound, making Louis act like a cat. when a fishery's door opens, containing barrels of food, Louis goes there and eats some, as Fencer is bewildered. unfortunately, a fishery worker sees Louis and tries to capture Him. Fencer then makes a run for it, as Louis is cornered. then when a telephone rings, making Louis a dog again, He pounces on top of the worker, the telephone rings again, making Louis a cat licking the Worker and escapes. At the mansion, Fencer explains to the gang that Louis is acting like a cat, as Foofur sees Louis meowing next to a tree. but, as Foofur and the others approach Louis, He panics and climbs up the tree, hissing at the others as Fencer thinks He's hypnotized, which Foofur exclaims that He's right. The Rat Brothers who were around, hear everything, as Annabell says that if Louis hears a bell He'll be normal, and Sammy says that if a bell is rung again, He'd be easier to be clobbered by Muggsy. Foofur tells Fencer to watch Louis as He and the others get a ladder.. Soon, Sammy explains to Muggsy that Louis said that He's a coward. The Bully dog grabs Fencer and demands where Louis is. nearby, an Ice Cream Cart rings and Louis who was still on a tree branch, falls on top of Muggsy. As Louis is ready to fight Muggsy, Foofur tries to warn Louis that He's not himself. Louis doesn't listen as a clanging is heard, caused by Sammy banging a thin pipe with a hubcap. making Louis act like a Cat, caterwauling. Foofur sees the Rats and told them to back off as Fencer tries to karate chop them, but chops the hubcap, which clangs, but hurts His paw, making Louis normal, and about to beat up Muggsy. The Rat Brothers attempt to clang the hubcap again, but Foofur told the Rats to beat it as tosses the hubcap away, but hits a mailbox, making Louis a cat again, and makes a run for it with Muggsy in hot pursuit. The Gang then wondered what to do next. Foofur thinks that the hypnotist might cure Louis, so They go to Willowby Park. While Muggsy was pursuing Louis, The Hypnotist and a hypnotized woman who is acting like a tiger, see the dogs chasing. Muggsy manages to get Louis but before He could land a punch, Muggsy's tail is bitten by the hypnotized woman. as Muggsy runs for His life, the hypnotist tells the woman to snap out of it as Foofur listens in on how to life the hypnosis. The Hypnotist says "Be yourself", making the hypnotized woman free from the spell. as Louis is clawing the air at Annabell. Foofur comes and says "Be Yourself", lifting the hypnosis. Louis asks what's going on as Annabell kisses Louis, Foofur says "Whether You're a cat or a dog, there's nothing like being Yourself". Errors and Goofs * Fritz-Carlos' white stomach turns yellow after pointing at the TV. * After Hazel says that the man on TV has no Pedigree, Her left ear is the same color as Her fur. but only lasts for a couple of seconds. * As the Hypnotist hypnotizes a Woman (and Louis) Rocki's stomach is the same color as Her fur. * After Louis pounces on the Fishery worker, You can see a poster which says "FREFZER DOOR CLOSED" since a line was missing from the second E in "Freezer". Category:Episodes focusing on Louis Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes with full plots